


Let’s Play Dress-Up

by Jak_the_ATAT



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Barbie - Freeform, Dean likes braiding, Dean what are you doing, Gen, Girly Sam, Hunt, Objects in a motel, Sam Winchester Has Braided Hair, Titanic - Freeform, Wendigo, chill Sam, girly Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 03:04:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19939168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jak_the_ATAT/pseuds/Jak_the_ATAT
Summary: Sam comes back from researching at the library to find something surprising, but also very convenient.





	Let’s Play Dress-Up

A long day at the library drove Sam's lower back insane. Sitting for hours was not nice to his body. Thankfully, he found enough information that would help with the thing he and Dean were hunting. But for now, he just wanted to lay down and sleep. Sam drove back to the motel and parked the Impala across the street. For some reason, the motel was set up rather stupidly where the parking lot wasn't next to the motel. You had to walk across Main Street.

Bumbling into the motel quietly, he swiped his keycard and opened the door. His eyes landed immediately on Dean and both brothers froze.

Dean was the first to speak. "It's... not what you think..?"

"Where the hell did you get a Barbie and Ken doll?" Sam asked as he entered the room and shut the door, finally over his shock.

"Found them here..." Dean muttered. He was sitting on the end of his bed with Barbie on all fours on top of his wallet and Ken hanging off the side of the wallet. Barbie's hands were on top of Ken's.

"Who the hell left an entirely good Barbie and Ken set in a crap mote—Is that a scene from the _Titanic_?"

"Is it that obvious?"

Sam ignored the question. "You can keep playing with the Barbie and Ken so long as you listen." Instead, Dean set the dolls on the bedside table and refused to make eye contact.

Shaking his head, Sam tossed his notebook aside and let his hair down from the crown braid. "I found a lot of history about this town from the library. Apparently, this place is the birthplace for a gang of serial killers." Sam flopped onto his back on Dean's bed, his head barely missing the lineup of Barbie and Ken accessories on Dean's pillow. "They branded their victim's necks before they buried them alive in this town." Sam grabbed Ken and began undressing him. "People couldn't find the victim's bodies for years and it wasn't until the town's soil became really foul did the government step in and dig up the town." Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Dean pick up Barbie and take the hair comb. He pretended he didn't notice and tried to shove one of Barbie's high heels on Ken. "They said they found 56 bodies but they suspected another 50 or more were left."

"So what happened to the serial killers?" Dean asked as he braided Barbie's hair.

The shoe didn't fit nicely so Sam gave up and instead put Ken in a Hawaiian shirt and shorts. "Well they were all hanged at stake. But no one ever believed they got all the killers. Some think it was eight killers, others think it was ten. The sheriff hung six people. They found one guy later who was half-eaten after a cold winter. Suspected cannibalism."

"So probably a Wendigo then. It's been, what, close to 150 years since this happened, right?"

"183 years."

Dean finished the braid and was now slipping the high heels onto Barbie's feet. "Any connection between the victims?"

"Actually, one of the killers, the only one they couldn't find, supposedly stood in the middle of the square and claimed men were getting too soft." Sam slipped sunglasses on Ken, then bounced the doll around on his stomach, imagining Ken going on a hunt in that bright Hawaiian shirt he put on. "They should be unemotional, protect their wives, do the hunting, all that gender stereotype stuff. And while that wasn't uncommon back in that time, he was an extremist and hated even the slightest sign of girly men. Or a manly woman. And the partner who was half-eaten was supposedly a softie for flowers." Speaking of flowers, Dean was trying to shove flower hair accessories in Barbie's hair.

Dean hesitated for a moment. He then glanced over his shoulder, his brain gears turning. "Even as a Wendigo, do you think he's still that way? You know, targeting men like that?"

"Considering the past three victims were single fathers, I would say yes."

A smirk crossed Dean's face and Sam feared for his life for a moment. But when Dean held up Barbie, the puzzle pieces fell together and Sam couldn't help but return the smile. "Waddya say we play some dress-up, Sammy?"

"As long as I get to dress Barbie."

"No way! Your sense of style is horrible!"

They left the motel early the next morning for a church cemetery with a shattered Wendigo heart locked in a silver box. In the destroyed room lay the remains of a burned a salted and burned Wendigo and a ruined silver axe, which had been used to chop the Wendigo body apart. And next to the axe stood Ken in that Hawaiian shirt holding on to the hips of a nicely dressed Barbie with her hair in an elegant style and her arms out, recreating the famous pose from the _Titanic_.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a kudos/comment! Or both!


End file.
